


Sneaking Around

by nochick_fics



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru pay Rin a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Iwatobi but before Eternal Summer. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/24/14 for baroqueangel.

Rin was fairly positive that he wasn’t the first person in the history of Samezuka Academy to sneak someone into his dorm room in the middle of the night.  
  
He also thought that a few of those someones might have even been guys.  
  
But as for _two_ guys? Rin was convinced that such an achievement belonged solely to him. It wasn’t something that he would have normally attempted, but it also wasn’t very often that he had the room entirely to himself. And since Nitori had gone home for a few days and left Rin all by his lonesome, the temptation proved too great to resist.  
  
After silently herding Haru and Makoto inside, he double-checked the hallway to make sure that they hadn’t been spotted. So far, so good. Not surprising though, since Rin himself occasionally took to wandering around at all hours of the night undetected.  
  
He locked the door and flipped on the lights, then looked at his two friends and let out a sound that was part sigh and part grin. And all relief.  
  
“This is crazy,” Makoto whispered, his green eyes wide and darting around nervously as if he was expecting someone to come springing out from hiding.  
  
“I know,” Rin responded with a devilish smirk.  
  
“I want to swim,” Haru said.  
  
Rin rolled his eyes. “I _know_ ,” he replied less enthusiastically.  
  
Truth be told, Rin wouldn’t have minded a quick dip in the pool, either. Being able to swim with his friends was… well, it was just the best thing ever. And he knew that Haru and Makoto would have agreed, even though they got caught the last time they sneaked into the Academy’s pool, back when Rin was still dealing with all of the things that had resulted in an unfortunate rift between him and them.  
  
But recently, the trio had discovered something _else_ that was almost just as good, stumbled upon during an otherwise innocent gathering at Haru’s place, and done with raging hormone-driven enthusiasm.  Repeatedly.  
  
And _that_ was the reason that Rin had taken such a huge risk to have them over tonight.  
  
He moved towards Haru and stopped directly in front of him. “We’ll swim after,” he promised, sliding his fingers beneath the teen’s shirt and hooking them into the waistband of his pants. “Okay?”  
  
Haru didn’t speak, merely turned his head and looked away. But the touch of pink in his cheeks was all the answer Rin needed. He dipped his head forward and licked at the pale skin of Haru’s neck, greatly pleased by the trembling he felt against his chest.  Sensing movement, Rin glanced up and saw that Makoto had eased behind Haru, his apprehension over being discovered apparently a thing of the past. Their eyes met over dark hair and a flash of understanding passed between them. Wasting no more time, they moved in on Haru simultaneously, feeling him up from both sides. Rin pulled him into a long and deep kiss, and then let his hands run down the teen’s back until they grabbed onto his ass, which was already nice enough even without the added thrill of Makoto’s hard on rubbing against his fingers.  
  
Makoto reached around and cupped Haru’s crotch, and while his fondling wasn't all that skillful, Haru certainly didn’t seem to mind, considering the way that he started moaning into Rin’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him as close as physically possible. Rin returned the favor by thrusting against the back of Makoto’s hand, the outline of his erection grazing along the boy’s knuckles and sending jolts of pleasure through every inch of his body.  
  
It was fumbling and desperate, the three of them groping at each other like that. Even so, it still felt far better than anything Rin had ever managed with his own hand.  However, they couldn’t stand there and feel each other up all night.  
  
Well, actually, they probably _could_ , but Rin wanted more than that.  
  
He broke Haru’s kiss and pulled him and Makoto towards the center of the room. Only then did he remember that the bunk bed was hardly ideal for one person, let alone three. It was an unintentional oversight, but hey, a guy couldn’t really be faulted for less than rational thinking when he was horny, could he?  
  
“The bed is too small.” That was Haru, stating the obvious.  
  
“Yeah, how’s this going to work?” Makoto wanted to know.  
  
Rin had no idea. He was hardly a pro at this sort of thing. All he knew was that they had come too far to worry about specifics. As long as they all got off in the end, then he would be happy.  
  
He stared at the two of them, taking in the way that Makoto stood with his arms around Haru, the manner in which his strong hands absentmindedly stroked the teen through his shirt, smoothing, rubbing, feeling. Rin found it overwhelmingly erotic, Makoto’s subconscious possessiveness, and it only intensified what was already a _very hard_ situation brewing between his legs.  
  
By casting aside contemplation and allowing himself to move purely on instinct, Rin ended up discovering the perfect solution to the bed dilemma:  
  
He dropped down to his knees.  
  
… And then he almost laughed out loud when he saw Makoto’s adorably shocked expression.  
  
Rin could hardly blame him. This was a huge step from awkward circle jerks and frantic dry humping. But even though he had never really thought about having a dick in his mouth before, let alone two, now that he was in the moment, he discovered that he was more than willing to give it a shot.  
  
While Haru _appeared_ to be as calm as ever as he watched Rin unfasten his pants, the slight part of his lips and rapid rise and fall of his chest spoke otherwise. Rin chuckled and shook his head when he pulled down the teen's pants, not surprised in the least but still amused as hell when he saw the skin tight swim trunks underneath. But then he peeled those down and Haru’s cock popped out, full and hard, and nothing seemed all that funny anymore.  
  
He repeated the process with Makoto, who was thankfully wearing normal underwear. After that, he unzipped his own pants to give his cock some much needed breathing room. And then, with nothing else to hold him back, Rin decided to dive right in. Pun intended.  
  
With one hand wrapped firmly around Makoto’s cock and the other one wrapped around his own, he leaned forward and took Haru’s into his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut as a thick shaft slid between his lips as far as it could go. He heard hissing overhead, but couldn’t tell if it was Haru or Makoto. Whoever it was, Rin knew that he must have been doing something right.  
  
He started slowly, sucking and stroking, stroking and sucking, gradually picking up the pace when he found a manageable rhythm for all three of them. Multi-tasking at its finest. Haru whispered his name and started thrusting his hips, but it was Makoto’s shaky fingers that weaved through Rin’s hair and held on for dear life while Haru fucked Rin’s mouth.  
  
Eventually, Rin decided to switch. After all, fair was fair. Makoto’s cock was a little bigger and he had to struggle not to gag… which he almost did when Makoto cried out softly and came down his throat. Although Rin had known what to expect, he just hadn’t expected _so much_ , and he swallowed around Makoto as much as he could to keep from choking. To be honest, he thought that it tasted kind of gross, but then again, feeling Makoto throb against his tongue was all kinds of hot, so it was an acceptable trade-off as far as Rin was concerned.  
  
He came shortly after that, spurting all over himself while Makoto was still buried in his mouth, and it took a whole lot of effort to maintain enough presence of mind not to bite him.  And while he had vaguely registered the telltale twitching in his palm as all of that was going on, the last thing he expected was for Haru to push his hand out of the way and jerk himself off. All over Rin’s face.  
  
Rin bit back a yelp as cum splattered him across the eyes and cheeks. He could feel it running down his skin, thick and warm... and okay, that was kind of hot, too.  When Haru was finished making a mess out of him, he didn’t dare try to open his eyes until he stripped off his shirt and wiped his face clean.  
  
“What the hell, Haru?” After wiping off his hand, Rin tossed his shirt aside and looked at his friend, not mad so much as caught very much off guard by what happened.  
  
Haru’s face was still a bit flushed but otherwise deadpan as ever.  
  
“I didn’t want to get the floor dirty.”  
  
Makoto found this extremely amusing. After a while, even Rin had to laugh.  
  
“Thanks. I guess.”  
  
After everyone was cleaned up and zipped up and good to go, the three teens stretched horizontally on Rin’s not-nearly-big-enough bed, with their backs against the wall and their legs dangling over the edge. Rin sat in the middle and sighed in contentment as two heads came to rest on either side of his. While everything that had preceded it was amazing, this was actually his favorite part of all.  
  
They made small talk for a while, about things like Australia and desserts made with fish and whether or not Nagisa and Rei had gone all the way yet. Rin decided that he really didn’t need to know how much of a pervert his little sister was, but when Haru offered up a detailed explanation of the differences between all of his swim trunks--that looked exactly the same--all he could do was smile.  
  
It felt good to do that again.  
  
After that, Rin loaned Makoto some trunks and the three of them crept down to the pool where they swam and frolicked about in the water until they got caught. Just like before.  
  
Only this time, under _far_ better circumstances.


End file.
